A stent is an elongated device used to support an intraluminal wall. In the case of a stenosis, a stent provides an unobstructed conduit for blood in the area of the stenosis. An intraluminal prosthesis may comprise a stent that carries a prosthetic graft layer of fabric. Such a prosthesis may be used, for example, to treat a vascular aneurysm by removing the pressure on a weakened part of an artery so as to reduce the risk of rupture. Typically, an intraluminal stent or prosthesis is implanted in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm endoluminally, i.e. by so-called "minimally invasive techniques" in which the stent, restrained in a radially compressed configuration by a sheath or catheter, is delivered by a stent deployment system or "introducer" to the site where it is required. The introducer may enter the body through the patient's skin, or by a "cut down" technique in which the entry blood vessel is exposed by minor surgical means. When the introducer has been threaded into the body lumen to the stent deployment location, the introducer is manipulated to cause the stent to be ejected from the surrounding sheath or catheter in which it is restrained (or alternatively the surrounding sheath or catheter is retracted from the stent), whereupon the stent expands to a predetermined diameter at the deployment location, and the introducer is withdrawn. Stent expansion may be effected by spring elasticity, balloon expansion, or by the self-expansion of a thermally or stress-induced return of a memory material to a pre-conditioned expanded configuration.
Some locations in which stents may be implanted are tortuous in nature, such as the aortic arch for thoracic aneurysm treatment. Additionally, the aneurysm may gradually change in volume after implantation of the stent (known in the art as D3 and H3 shrinkage). Known stents may not be flexible enough to adjust to the tortuosity of the lumen along its length or to changes in the aneurysm after implantation. Thus, it would be useful to have a more flexible stent to accommodate such situations.